


North

by Playing_god



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, go stream north, its happy though!!, it’s also vaguely based off a clairo song that everybody should listen to, lame attempt at fluff, some random little drabble i crafted up when i was super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_god/pseuds/Playing_god
Summary: In an epic miscommunication between Viktor and Yuuri, Yuuri goes away on a trip only to find his feeling may not be as unrequited as he thought.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	North

Nobody knows Viktor like Yuuri does. Whenever they are together he’s unbelievably gentle, his hands are always warm and soft when caressing his thighs. Everytime he leaves Yuuri feels unbearably lonely, his only solitude was Viktor’s lingering scent, it seemed to float around his apartment for days afterward. Yuuri always wonders what it would be like if he stayed, even for a second longer. To have Viktor all to himself is a gift, one Yuuri is always grateful for, but he wants more. He so badly wants to tell him all he feels. To relay the late night lovesick ramblings he’s had, to tell Viktor that he sees him like no one else does, he sees this gentler side that’s usually so well hidden. That they might really have some potential, the love they have shouldn’t be hidden and thrown away. 

“Do you think that you could stay?” Yuuri asks one night, keeping a hold of Viktor’s sweater sleeve, its out of character - they both know it. “I need more time,” Yuuri says, failed attempt to sound less desperate. He prepares himself for the rejection he knows is bound to come, but is surprised to see Viktor’s face soften into a smile. He nods, and it’s enough for Yuuri’s head to spin, he’s never been this happy. 

“Anything for you,” Viktor says, hand falling from where it had been, reaching for the door knob. Scratch that, Yuuri thought. Now he’s never been happier. He feels as if his head is spinning.

They’re laying on the couch together when Yuuri can’t hold it in anymore, he has to know how Viktor feels. “What are we?” It’s so corny, and dumb, and Yuuri hates that hes said it imediatly after it passes his lips. VIktor looks down, almost shocked at first, before relaxing back into the couch with an easy smile on his face. Yuuri keeps staring intently, and Viktor knows he’s on edge, he just likes to tease. Finally the Russian shrugs. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never done this before, I guess.” Yuuri nods in agreement, anxiety bubbling in his gut. “I never let anybody in, but…” he pauses trying to find the right words, the anticipation is eating Yuuri up. “Somehow you’ve got under my skin.” He leans down to kiss Yuuri’s forehead, they’re both blushing. Yuuri knows that sure maybe it’s not the most romantic thing, but he’ll take what he can get, and he can understand what Viktor means, it’s all so new to him too.

Yuuri can’t help himself again, just half an hour after the first time. Viktor had been watching Yuuri ever since he’d asked that question, and the heat he felt in his face was getting unbearable. “What is it?” He seems not to have a filter tonight. 

“It’s nothing, I just…” Viktor trails off again, his hand reaching up to softly caress Yuuri’s cheek bone. “I’ve never seen a face like yours.” Viktor almost sounds out of breath, and Yuuri’s face is so hot he’s sure he’s on fire. “You’re like an angel.” Yuuri has to bury his face in Viktors chest to avoid the other seeing his blush, he tries his best not to make his erratic breathing obvious either. At some point in the night, when he’s wrapped up with the love of his life, he figures this is the closest he’ll ever get to heaven. 

The next morning in the cool light of dawn, they say their goodbyes. Viktor leaves Yuuri with a tender kiss, and a promise to see him again soon. Yuuri can’t help but stand in the doorway watching Viktors figure as he walks away. He knows it’s not forever, but he doesn’t want to close the door. Everytime he shuts the door he’s hit with the crushing reality, and this time he doesn’t know why, but his loneliness feels so much heavier. 

He’s sat on his couch for nearly two hours, in complete silence, alone. All he wants is to be with Viktor, and he’s so very close but simultaneously so painfully not. He wishes he could just tell Viktor he loved him. He’s come to the conclusion that he needs time, he needs to get away from here. From Viktor specifically, well really it’s his feelings for Viktor he wants to escape, but he figures it’ll work the same. He packs a bag and walks out the door just three hours after his decision, telling only Phichit that he’s leaving and where. He’s got the key to a condo his family stays at sometimes, it’s about two hours up north, and Yuuri is grateful for the peaceful, and not to mention scenic, drive. He decides about thirty minutes after his arrival, that he’s grateful for the lack of service too. 

Yuuri spends the next two days basking in his loneliness, and misery. Spending his days watching the only two channels the TV gets, and daydreaming of his one true love. By the morning of the third day he’s sick of it, and he’s decided he has to tell Viktor how he feels, he can’t keep up with this charade. He’s packing to go back when he hears slamming on the door, making him wonder who could be bothering him up here. The knocking doesn’t let up until Yuuri wrenches open the door to find- 

“Yuuri! Finally.” It’s Viktor in all his glory, looking much less composed than he had three days ago, and when Yuuri really thinks about it, he looks rougher than he’s ever seen him. Before he can wonder any more about it he finds himself enveloped in Viktors hold, and he can’t help but melt into his arms a little bit. “Yuuri I was so worried, I couldn’t reach you at all. I had to call Phichit because I went to your apartment, and your car was gone, and I even waited to see if you’d come back but you never did, and so-”

“Viktor, calm down.” Yuuri says, pulling away to look him in the face. “Why is it such a big deal?”

“You were gone for three days?” Viktor phrases his response as another question, looking down like Yuuri’s missing something obvious. He catches on to the others confusion and continues shortly after. “Is...is it not obvious?” Yuuri shakes his head. “Oh Yuuri, I miss you.” Yuuri finds himself blushing against his own will. 

“I miss you too, but we’ve spent longer apart.” Yuuri wants to tell him just how much he misses the other, and every little thing he misses - things he knows he can’t really have. Viktor stares down at him, deep blue eyes seeming to stare down into his very soul. 

“I love you,” He says finally. 

“I love you too, but -” Wait, wait, wait. This couldn’t be real. Yuuri’s eyes shoot back up to look at Viktor in shock, apparently the taller male finds something about it amusing as he starts to laugh. “You love me?”

Viktor nods, still laughing lightly. “Yes, silly. I have for a while now. You think I tell any pretty little boy who comes my way that I’ve never seen a face like theirs?” Yuuri shrugs, and nods jerkily. “It seems I’ve got my work cut out for me the rest of my life,” He says, more to himself then to Yuuri. “But Yuuri, did you mean what you said? Do you love me back?” And as if Yuuri would ever say no, Viktor cranks his puppy eyes to the max. 

“Of course I did. I didn’t want to tell you in case you’d get freaked out and leave.” Yuuri admits. 

“Wow,” Viktor says, sounding surprised. “We should really talk more.” Yuuri nods in agreement. “But let’s cuddle now, I’ve missed three days worth of loving you, I need to make up for it.” Viktor drags him back in the house, and lays down on the couch, beckoning the other to join. Yuuri rolls his eyes, but this is all a dream come true, and he can’t wait to be in Viktor’s arms. Soon after settling down into the Russians arms he finds the whole side of his face being peppered in kisses. He giggles, and decides this might be his favorite thing in the world. 

It’s hours later, and they’ve been watching this dumb old timey, black and white show for far too long, but Yuuri thinks he’s never going to find anything better than this. This is his own little slice of heaven, and he’ll never leave again.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been 2 years since i wrote a fic but clairo got me feeling some way and drugs are kinda crazy. so thus this was created. peace out


End file.
